1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for interfacing, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for interfacing, which supports rotation of objects in a three-dimensional space.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, icons are generally shown on a display representing a two-dimensional space and are moved in the two-dimensional space of the display.
However, as displays representing a three-dimensional space come into wide use, a technology for moving icons in a three-dimensional space is required.